


Guilty Until Proven Innocent

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And oh shit, Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Treason, and betrayal, talk of sexual acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Your life is perfect. You have two amazing boyfriends who adore you, a job you love and great friends. Until one day that all gets ripped away, and you find yourself under arrest. Will you prove yourself innocent? Will you ever be able to get your life back?





	Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at me actually managing to write again! Don’t worry, I promise to actually finish this fic, and yes, I am still working on Across the Years, I’m just still battling my muse to get it done.

“Got anything exciting going on today?” You asked, passing a mug of coffee to both Leonard and Jim. **  
**

“Just some reports to go over, nothing special. Not unless one of you idiots,” Leonard gestured dramatically to your Engineering insignia, “manage to get mangled in some damned pipes again.”

“That happened once, Leonard. And we were in the middle of a battle. If anything you should blame the Klingon bastards for hitting the ship while I was trying to climb a Jefferies tube,” You huffed in response, recalling the twisted and embarrassing position you’d been found in when Scotty managed to access the damaged pipes. The worst injury you’d had was to your dignity. “Get mangled in a tube one time, and a woman never lives it down, yet Jim defies the laws of survival every day, and not a word is said!”

“Hey! That’s not fair, Y/N. I don’t defy them every day! It’s been three whole days, thank you very much.” Jim chipped in, pretending to look hurt. “And plenty of words are said! Bones always yells at me, usually as soon as I wake up after surgery.”

“Because I still cling to the hope that one day you’ll stop being so damned reckless”

“C’mon, Bones, you know that’s never going to happen.”

Leonard sighed, taking a gulp of coffee. “Don’t I know it. And yet somehow I still love you.”

“Well that’s because I give amazing oral,” Jim winked with a smirk.

“Infant,” Leonard muttered under his breath, depositing his empty mug in the sink.

“In Jim’s defense, he really does give good oral though..”

“Thank you, Y/N. We have time before shift, maybe we can go back to bed and give Doctor Grumpy something to be jealous of.” Jim moved in front of you, leaning down for a kiss as he trapped you between his body and the countertop.

“Mmm, now that does sound like a fun and reckless idea,” You grinned back at Jim pressing yourself against him.

“Infants. The both of you.” Leonard threw his hands in the air in defeat. “I’m going to go to work, and not be late. If the two of you behave and get to work on time, then I’ll show what a good time means tonight.”

“Leeeeeooonaaarrrdd.” You and Jim whined in unison, giving the brunette your best puppy dog eyes and pouty faces.

“Final offer.”

The two of you upped your pouting to a comical level, but with one raised eyebrow from Leonard, you broke. You and Jim burst out laughing, clutching at each other to stop from collapsing to the ground in your hysterics. Leonard kept on watching you with a look of disbelief, only a small amused smile tugging at his lips giving away his own enjoyment.

You were still laughing when your communicator chirped, and you had to wipe the tears from your eyes as you answered it. “Y/L/N.”

“Y/N, I kno’ I told ye to head straight to Deck 10 to fix them dodgy lights, but I need ye’ down with me instead t’ give me a hand replacing some o’ this wiring.” Scotty’s voice came from the other end, his words making you frown.

“I thought Ensign Fletcher was meant to help you with that?”

“Aye, and he’s a bright lad, but still a bit wet behind the ears, if ye get me. He made a couple o’ silly mistakes, and, ah, could ye let the good Doctor know he has a patient waiting for him?”

“Unbelievable. Damned engineers,” Leonard muttered from the corner of the kitchen, scowl deepening even more than usual.

“He’s on his way, Scotty. And I’ll be right down.”

“Thank ye, lass. I need someone who knows t’ make sure there’s no current going t’ a wire before touching it.”

You grimaced. Fletcher wouldn’t live that one down for a long time. “I do know that, Scotty. Fairly sure that was the first lesson back at the Academy. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” You flipped the device shut, and turned to your boyfriends. “Guess the fun will have to wait ‘til later.”

“Providing you don’t get yourself electrocuted too.” Leonard teased, leaning in for a kiss, before doing the same to Jim. “I’ll see you both tonight.”

“Don’t burn down my ship, and I promise to be extra good with the oral tonight,” Jim laughed as he turned back to you, giving you a kiss.

“Well now, that does certainly give a girl something to look forward to.” You laughed, pecking Jim’s lips one last time before heading out the door.

~

Leaning back on your heels, you studied the wiring work you’d just completed. It had taken you and Scotty all morning, but finally, it seemed like you were making progress. You checked your work, giving Scotty a thumbs up before standing and preparing to move to the next panel.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N report to the bridge immediately.” Spock’s voice came over the speaker. Where was Jim? And why did Spock have the conn? If something had happened to him Leonard would’ve called you directly.

You looked over to Scotty who apparently spotted your confusion. “Go on, lassie. I’ve got it covered here.”

“Thanks, Scotty.” you waved goodbye and made your way straight to the turbolift, taking the direct route up to the bridge.

The quiet hum of equipment and chatter greeted you as you stepped out of the lift, and walked over to the Captain’s chair. “You asked to see me, Commander?”

Spock looked up from the report he was reading and studied you closely for a long few moments. The Vulcan looked serious, more serious than usual you thought. You shook it way. Spock always looked serious, you told yourself. It was just your imagination. “The Captain requires you in his ready room.”

“Yes, sir.” Turning away, you walked straight over to the side of the bridge and rapped on the door.

“Come in.”

The door swished open, allowing you to step inside before swishing closed behind you. Jim sat at his desk in front of you, and as you approached you realized just how tired he looked. Lines marred his face, a deep frown greeting you instead of his usual bright smile. He looked older and more stressed than you’d ever seen him before. Worry twisted in your belly, your pace quickening as you hurried to reach out to him.

A quiet cough and shuffle of feet to your left froze you. A security officer stood in the corner, phaser in hand as he stared at you. “Jim, what’s going on?” You asked quietly, looking back at your boyfriend.

“Have a seat, Lieutenant.” Jim’s voice sounded strained as he spoke.

“Am I in trouble?” You sat in front of Jim, looking to him for some sort of answers. He never spoke to you formally, and why did he need to talk to you with armed security in the room?

Jim didn’t answer you, instead tapped on the PADD in front of him, before sliding it over to you. “Do you know these people, Lieutenant?”

You looked at the photos in front of you. Two Starfleet Admirals. One a man. One a woman. “You know I do. They’re my parents.”

“Two weeks ago the Admirals Y/L/N were arrested on suspicion of treason. Evidence was found proving that for decades they had been collecting Starfleet secrets and selling them to our enemies for a profit. Accordingly, they have been charged with their crime, and are being put on trial.”

Jim finished speaking and the room fell silent. You continued to stare down at the photos in front of you as the information you’d just been given slowly sank in. “No. No, there must be some sort of mistake. Maybe…maybe they were being blackmailed?! Or coerced in some way. They wouldn’t do this!”

“Irrefutable financial evidence was uncovered, Lieutenant. They committed their crimes under their own free wills.”

Slumping back in your chair, you stared at the ground in defeat. Your parents…traitors. Never in a million years would you have suspected that. They’d always seemed to love their work, to love Starfleet. They’d raised you to love it too, to make you want to join. For them to lie all those years. How many attacks against Federation planets had they caused? How many deaths of Starfleet officers were they responsible for?

You sniffed, wiping the back of your hand across your eyes quickly as you took a deep breath. “Can I go to the trial?”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Lieutenant.” The seriousness in Jim’s face slipped away as he spoke, replaced with what looked like pity. “During the investigation, it was found that the Admirals did not always work alone. In some instances, their information came from sources. Starfleet have been tracing the information they’ve gathered back to find said sources.”

Jim paused, sighing as he collected his thoughts. “One trail has led them back to the Enterprise. The Admirals had obtained information that only a limited people should know. Mainly myself and select Officers in San Francisco. They had recordings of conversations of weapon talks, future missions, several things that could lead to us walking into a potential disaster. Starfleet need to find the person responsible for sending these conversations back to Earth. As they took place in my quarters and only a few people have access, the list is short.”

It took a moment but then the realization hit you. “They think I did it?! No! How do they know it wasn’t someone dirtside?”

“The conversations were sent from my quarters via encrypted transmissions to the Admirals terminals.”

“Then…then maybe it was someone else! Someone could’ve broken in and planted a bug!”

“Security footage has been checked. There’s been no unauthorized entry.” Jim leaned forward, looking you straight in the eye. “I need you to be honest with me, Lieutenant. There’s a bug in that room somewhere. Tell me where and I can help you.”

“I didn’t plant a bug, Jim! You can’t believe this, right? I’d never do something like this!” Your breaths came in harsh, ragged gasps as your panic rose, searching Jim’s gaze for some sort of reassurance. “Ask them! Ask my parents! They’ll tell you I’ve never sent them anything.”

“We have asked them. They named you as a co-conspirator.”

“What…? I…no. Jim…I’m not…”

“Do you have hard evidence to prove that?”

You shook your head sadly, whispering, “No. I don’t.”

“Then I’m sorry, Lieutenant. The powers that be have decided that they have enough proof.” Jim closed his eyes and rose from his seat. “Lieutenant Y/N Y/L/N I am placing you under arrest for committing high treason and conspiring to supply enemies with sensitive information. You’re to be escorted to the brig where you will remain until we reach Starbase 48. There, you’ll be taken to holding cell pending your trial.”

Under arrest? The brig? No. No. “You can’t do this! I’m not going to be punished for something I didn’t do!” You yelled, shooting up from out of your chair. “I won’t go!”

There was immediate movement behind you followed by the hum of a phaser charging. Jim moved just as quickly, bolting in front of you, and holding his hand up to halt the security officer. “Wait, Marcells. I’ve got this.” He looked over your shoulder until the officer backed off, then looked down at you.

“Y/N, I need you to calm down,” he told you, voice lowering to a whisper. “This is going to happen, and it’s going to be more difficult if you fight it.”

“Please, Jim. Don’t do this,” your voice cracked as you whispered the words, looking up at Jim pleadingly.

“I don’t have a choice, Y/N. I have to.” Jim laid his hands on your arms gently, ducking his head so he could whisper in your ear. “I believe you, I do. And that’s why I need you to go with this. I’m going to do everything I can to fix this, I swear. But you being dragged out of here in handcuffs is going to look a lot worse than you willingly going.”

Jim was right, you knew that. But it didn’t make any of it any easier. You sucked in a breath, calming yourself as you chose to put your trust in Jim. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Jim ghosted his lips over your cheek then stepped back, motioning for the security to step forward. “I’ll send Doctor McCoy down shortly. He’ll need to run some tests for the file.”

You managed a small smile. That was a bullshit reason. Jim was sending Len down just for you. “Yes, Captain,” you said quietly, blinking the tears away as the security officer marched you away.


End file.
